This Can't Be Happening In Ant City!
(Opening shot; fade in to a beautiful day then dissolve to a bush. The camera zooms into the bush as the scene changes to the inside where there's an Ant City. There are building, houses, and shops there. And many red-colored ants are walking by. Scene cuts to an ant playing a happy tune on her flute. Her name is Antonella. Then two other ants come into the scene. Their names are Anthony and Antonio) Anthony: Hey, Antonella. What are you up to? Antonella: (stops playing) Oh. Hey, guys. I just love life here in Ant City. (She continues to play the tune) Antonio: Oh. I love Ant City too (Song) Antonella: Why, I love it here so much, I could just...sing about it! Anthony/Antonio: Me too! (Antonella starts playing her flute again. The other two ants dance to her happy tune, as another ant with glasses, and a blue bow tie hums along with the tune. Then two other ants start beatboxing) Anthony: Ant City, Ant City, what do I like about Ant City? Ant City, Ant City, got to love the life in here! Antonio: One good thing about Ant City is all those friendly ants we met. If anything, it would be much better here yet Anthony/Antonio: Ant City, Ant City Antonella: What do I like about the city? All three: Ant City, Ant City, got to love the life in here! Anthony: Tell me something else about Ant City Antonella: It’s about the joy Antonio: So pretty! Anthony: Small but big, so we all fit in. We build and build day and night. So why not show me a nice big grin? (A group of happy ants walk up to them) Ants: WE LOVE IT HERE!!! All: Got to love the life in here! Ant City, Ant City, that’s what I like about Ant City! Ant City, Ant City, got to love the joy in here! Ant 1: I love it here! All: Got to love the life in here! Ant 2: Nothing can ruin it! All: Got to love the life in here! (Song ends) (All the ants, but Antonella, Anthony, and Antonio walk away as Antonella puts her instrument back in a nearby black suitcase) Anthony: I love it here in Ant City so much, I don’t know what could possibly ruin the life here.” Antonio: I can’t imagine how that would happen (Pan to a dark area in the same bush. There in the darkness are five blue stink bugs; the shortest one wears a propeller beanie on his head and has a lollipop in his mouth. His name is Stinky) Stinky: Big sis. What are they talking about? (The medium-sized stink bug spoke. She wears her short hair messy. Her name is Lemon) Lemon: Well, if you shut up, then I would know what they’re talking about (The one taller than her spoke. He wears a pair of yellow-framed glasses and wears a white polo shirt. His name is Bookworm) Bookworm: Now that’s no way to talk to your little brother. I’m almost certain what they were discussing is their joyful life in their own utopia (The tallest stink bug spoke. He wears a cowboy hat and outfit. His name is Rowdy) Rowdy: Bookworm. I cannot understand ya if yer usin’ that kind of fancy language (The last one, a bit taller than Stinky but a tad bit shorter than Lemon, spoke with a soft voice. He wears a long-sleeved shirt patterned with yellow stars. His name is Shell) Shell: U-um...I can kind of understand...i-if I’m not, um…upsetting you...guys (Shouts of happiness echoed throughout the bush. The stink bugs get a better look. Ant City has a huge party held; balloons and streamers hang on every house, confetti shoots up and rains down, and ants having a good time) Lemon: Are you guys seeing this? Bookworm: I can’t seem to pinpoint on what you’re plotting. What is it again? Lemon: Do I have to spell it out for you?! We’re going to force these ants out of their peaceful yetop...atoop...what? (shakes head) Never mind! I want those ants out of that city! And once that’s done, we can call the new city...Stinkbug Town! Rowdy: Why, that seems mighty reasonable! Stinky: If they have candy there, I’ll take it off their hands Shell: ...B-but...won’t that be...um...mean? Lemon: Oh, will you shut up about that?! Now are you with us or not, Shell?! (He noticed the four are staring at him, reacting by shrinking away from their attention) Shell: I-I-I, u-u-um...I...um...o-okay. I’m in (The other four simultaneously shouts a “woo-hoo!”. Cut to the party) Anthony: How are you guys enjoying the party so far? Antonio: I love all of it! (All the other ants agree) (Just then, he gets a whiff of a bad smell in the air. He coughs and covers his “nose”) Antonio: Oh, eww! Antonella: (ditto) Yuck! What’s that horrible smell? Anthony: (ditto) I don’t know! Ant 3: AHHHHH! Stink bug! (Quick pan to Lemon holding a balloon full of a foul-smelling substance. Her gang mates come in carrying a bag full of it. They throw the balloons and the ants began to cough. Screaming came from the bush and pan out to the pups and the robots walking by the bush. Bad-smelling fumes slowly flew out of it. And Rocky was the first to smell it) Rocky: What in blazes in going on here? Ulysses: I definitely don’t want to know. Ugh. Did you get a whiff of that smell? Rubble: (covering his nose) I sure did Marshall: Where is it coming from? (Chase follows his nose to the smell. Then he stops at the bush which is where it's coming from) Chase: It's coming from this bush! (The others come to watch. They watched every ant under the bush run for their lives in a straight line) Chase: What’s going on?! Skye: And who are you guys, anyway? Anthony: We're the ants. I'm Anthony Antonella: I'm Antonella Antonio: And I'm Antonio Chase: Nice to meet you guys. I'm Chase. This is Marshall, Rubble, Zuma, Rocky, Skye, Ulysses, Manny, Spike, and Thorn (The gang says "hi" to them) Chase: (he sniffs the bad smell and covers his nose) Why does it stink in here? Anthony: It's the stink bugs! They’re taking over our city! Antonio: It’s horrible! Marshall: Uhh, I'm sorry, Anthony. Who are the stink bugs? (The five stink bugs approach from the bush) Anthony: (pointing to the stink bugs) Those guys. They want to take over our city! Rubble: That's horrible! Lemon: You got that right! Now you have nowhere to live! Rowdy: So if yer tryin’ to find a place to get cozy in, good luck! Stinky: You may not be able to find one! (The stink bugs laughed evilly) Rocky: I can’t believe you guys are trying to do something so horrible! Marshall: Yeah, they're so mean and evil Lemon: What’s wrong with how we work things out? Manny: You guys are just jealous just because the ants have a happier life in their city! Bookworm: Hmm -- well, where we live is quite rough and not --- (bumped by Lemon) Lemon: Well, if you want your city back, try…’cause you’ll never will! (The bugs laughed evilly again and walked away. The ants felt sad) Skye: Wow, they're so mean! Antonella: Now where will we live? Chase: Well, you can stay with us at the Lookout… Ulysses: ...Or maybe you could stay with us at the robots' tower Anthony: But it won’t be the same Antonio: Anthony, I thought you know the solution to every problem. What can we do? Anthony: I don’t know what we can do (The ants start to walk away, but Antonio runs to the bush. Rowdy stops him from coming in) Rowdy: And just what do ya think yer doin’, little man? Antonio: (angry) Give us back our city! Rowdy: (sarcastically) I’m sorry, but I can’t. You know why? Oh, that’s right. You don’t know (He closed his open mouth. Antonio growls, and lets out a loud yell of rage. His screaming is so loud, that it could be heard from all of Adventure Bay. He runs off with the ants following. The pups and the robots watched in horror. Cut to the bush, now populated with stink bugs) Antonio: Argh! Those stink bugs are never going to leave! Anthony: Calm down, Antonio. I'm sure we'll get our city back Marshall: Wow, Antonio. For an ant, your scream was so loud, it could be heard all throughout Adventure Bay! Antonio: Thanks, dude (Cut to the stink bugs) Lemon: We did it, guys! We chased those dumb ants out of their hometown! Shell: B-but, um, that...um, was very m-mean…I feel bad for those ants.... Lemon: Will you stop talking about goodness?! Jeez! Why do you keep bringing that up?! Shell: I...I’m sorry! Rowdy: We are not good bugs. We are bad bugs (Song) All five: We are bad bugs, stink bugs who are bad (They glare) Rowdy: Good has never fit on us, in fact it makes us mad! All five: We are bad bugs, there are no good ones worse… (Stinky kicks one ant on the leg) Ant 1: Ow! Lemon: And we have a plan...to get revenge on the ants! Bookworm: Don’t try to change us, we’ve been this way for year! We’re bad in our hands, and we’re bad in our ears! Stinky: Some people say...for punishment, we’re idiots… We’re bad in our antennas...and we are being serious! (Shell and Rowdy push two ants off their chairs) Rowdy: We have nasty hands and feelers! Shell: Longer arms...to stop our stealers! Lemon: Wings on our backs! Bookworm: Our stench makes you crack! (He releases his stinky stench at an ant) Ant 2: Ew! Stinky: We care zero bit! Lemon: We never want to quit! Bookworm: Our fun is time-consuming! (He knocks an ant into an ant-sized pond) Ant 3: Hey! All five: Our happiness...always blooming! We are bad bugs, stink bugs who are bad Stinky: Good doesn’t fit with us, in fact it makes us mad All five: We are bad bugs, there are no good ones worse… (They stole candy from a group of young ants) And we have a plan...to get revenge on the ants! (They walk away laughing evilly) (Song ends) (Dissolve to the ants walking sadly away carrying bags. Chase follows) Chase: Ants! Where are you going? Anthony: We’re gonna find some place to live. Where ever we are, we may be far away from here Chase: No! You can still stay with us. You don’t have to go! Antonella: Chase, the only place we used to live and love to pieces is gone. The stink bugs took it away from us Antonio: Ant City is more than just a city. We love it there Anthony: The only place that we loved with all our hearts has been taken away from us (Song) (Anthony puts his bag down) Anthony: We have spend our whole lives residing in our little city To see how many other bugs we could meet I had my friends to talk, we always go out for walks We’ve never had a city that’s this sweet Antonio: Ant City we cared for It’s a place called home for you and me (Cut to a flashback blur of the ants and all the fun times they had in Ant City) Ants: Our lovely town, where all our joy is found! Like a little wonderland, we do everything together We had fun flying tiny kites We never had a single fight We always share our hopes, as well as our dreams (The flashbacks end there. Anthony kneels down) Anthony: We miss it more than we realized We seem… (The pups and robots come over) All eleven: Your lovely town, where where all your joy is found! Like a little wonderland, you do everything together Anthony: But, oh, it seems we can’t go back Our happy town is in full wrack But now our joy is gone Forever… Forever… (Song ends) (The ants hang their heads sadly. Zuma is the first to comfort them) Zuma: I never thought you guys love your hometown so much Anthony: We do love our hometown so much. (he starts crying) Zuma: Oh, there there. (he picks up Anthony and hugs him) There is no need to cry, little dude. We'll get your hometown back Thorn: Zuma is right. We’ll find a way to chase those evil stink bugs out of your little city Anthony: (sniffs) What’s the point? Antonella: Yeah. It’s pretty much too late to do anything Manny: Don’t say that! You sound like you’re gonna give up Spike: That’s right. You guys can’t give up. There’s always a way to get back the town you ants call home Chase: Ant City needs you. It’s being invaded by those stink bugs. You ants have done many wonderful things there. It’s your little wonderland where you can all share or follow your hopes and dreams Rubble: Yeah. What he said (The ants took in what they said) Anthony: (stops crying then he smiles) You know...you guys are right. We can’t let those stink bugs take away the only place we ants call home Antonio: We have to protect our little wonderland, no matter what! Anthony: Come on, ants! Let’s go take back Ant City! Ants: YEAH!!! (The ants run off with determination. The pups and the robots cheered them on) Rocky: Go, ants! Save Ant City! (Cut to what used to be Ant City. Instead of ants, obviously, stink bugs have taken over. Cut to the five blue ones) Lemon: Well, my boys. Not a single ant in sight. How about a celebration for our new hometown? Rowdy: I’m in Stinky: Is there gonna be cake? I love anything sweet Bookworm: Just as long as it won’t be loud enough to give me headaches…Ugh Shell: Oh goodness. I really don’t like it when it gets crowded Lemon: Do not worry. At least we drove the ants out of their lovely town! Isn’t that great victory? Stinky: I totally agree on that (The five laughed evilly, when a voice calls out) Anthony: (from o.s.) Not so fast, stink bugs! (The quintet gasped) Shell: C-could it be? (Cut to the ants looking very determined, presumably itching for a battle. All the ants are wearing army helmets) Anthony: You bet it is! We ants have came back to stop you from taking the only place we call home! (The stink bugs were unsure how to react, but Lemon was the first to make a move) Lemon: W-why?! How...how could you come back?! Antonella: Because Ant City is not just any city! Ant: (from o.s.) What she said! Antonio: It’s like a home to us! And it’s also like a little wonderland! (A while later, the ants have small cannons ready, as well as the stink bugs) Lemon: Ha! Smells like a battle to me! Anthony: You stink bugs better watch out. We ants won’t go easy on you Bookworm: And we stink bugs won’t go easy on you ants (The bugs were getting ready) (Song) Anthony: You’re never gonna take us down You’re never gonna take what we ants love With all the faith in ourselves And the stars up above! Ants: Stand up! Anthony: If you know what’s good for you! Ants: Stand up! Anthony: Watch out, ‘cause we know what to do! (A cannon is fired, and the battle rages) Anthony: Come on, ants! Let’s go prove them wrong! (Cut to the stink bugs’ side) Lemon: So, those ants think they have it easy to take back their… (giggles) ...wonderland? Rowdy: We’ll give ‘em somethin’ they won’t like! (They start up a stink cannon, which has balloons with foul-smelling substance inside) Lemon: Come on, stink bugs! Let’s work together! We’ll prove them wrong Send them flying to wherever! (She starts one cannon up) Lemon: I don’t care what they say We can do this all day Start those cannons right away! (The five cannons next to her, including the one in front of her, fires. Cut to the ants’ side) Antonella: Those stink bugs have cannons too! Anthony: Then, we’ll have to take it up a notch (He sends a few ants armed with bows and water balloons) Anthony: Come on, ants! Let’s move! You know what to do Make them disapprove! If we win this war, we’ll take back our home! Ants: Stand up! Anthony: Battle for your home! Anthony: Stand up! Anthony: Blast them away so they roam! Antonio: We’ll keep our Ant City shining free-e-e-e-e-e! (Just then, some of the stink bugs were getting scared and stopped working on the cannons) Antonio: We know what we have to do To defeat you stink bugs It’s as easy as one, two, three-e-e-e-e-e! (All of the cannons on the ants’ side fired randomly on the stink bugs’ side. But, the stink bugs ducked and the balloons flew over them, and splashed on the ground behind them) Ants: Stand up! Anthony: Come on in! We need your help too! Ants: Stand up! Anthony: Ant City, we’re fighting for you! Ants: Stand up! Anthony:: Stand up, everyone! Fight together to save our home! (They fired the cannons once again and this time, the balloons splashed onto the stink bugs) Lemon: Oh no! Anthony: Now, ants. Fire! (The ants fire out soap bars from the cannons) Stinky: Oh no, soap! (The soaps lands on the stink bugs. The ants fire more water balloons at them. They lands on them, which rinses the soap off of the stinks bugs. They are now all squeaky clean) Lemon: Oh no, we're all squeaky clean! (she tries spraying, but her spray smells good now) Oh no, our smells even smell good too! (Song continues) Ants: ANT CITY!!! (The stink bugs screamed and ran out of the bush. The pups and the robots come peeking into the bush. They were cheering) Chase: You did it, ants! Anthony: Yeah! We got rid of those stink bugs and made them all clean. And because they're gone, no one has to leave Ant City! (Everyone cheers, song continues) Ants: We did what we could And we saved Ant City We never gave up Our home’s very pretty! Hey! When there’s trouble, you have to stand UP!!! (Song ends) (Everyone cheers and partied) THE END Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:PAW Patrol Robots are Magic!/episodes Category:Robots are Magic/Season One